The Double Dagger Paradox
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Based in an AU. Katsumi is a student who has discovered Kira's identity and is now being held hostage by Light. His only hope is to find L and help bring Kira to Justice! He befriends "Misaki" L's young ward who is also with the investigation. Acting as sort of a double agent for L can Katsumi help prove that Light is Kira, or will Light find his real name before he gets a chance!


**Chapter One - Witness. **

It was a day that should have ended like any other day for Katsumi Yomiyama.  
A Freshman at University, Katsumi was enjoying his new, independent life in a foreign country. Originally from England, he'd decided to study abroad in Japan in order to gain his independence and to study Computing in a more advanced University, unlike the ones back home. He'd really adapted to his new life in Japan, even going so far as to adopt a Japanese name whilst he's there, the only thing he never thought he'd get used to was the over-crowded public transport. On this particular day, the train was positively packed with people as usual. Though, unlike most days, he was actually able to get a seat as opposed to standing up, awkwardly close to all of the stuffy-looking business men. He adjusted himself on the uncomfortable seat, placing his full-to-almost-bursting backpack, on the floor beside his legs, when suddenly; he recognised a familiar face sitting next to him.  
"Hello" He smiled politely to the young man next to him  
There was no response from the other person, who was clearly deep in thought, almost looking as if he was staring into space.  
The young man's name was Light Yagami, who was a fellow student at the University. Katsumi didn't know him personally, he'd seen him around campus a couple of times, but what he did know about him, was that he was basically a prodigy. Good at sports, good grades, good with the ladies, he was definately the University's pride and joy; everything that Katsumi wanted to be, and for that, just like everybody else at the University, he really admired him.  
The awkward silence between the two continued as the train journey went on, until Light pulled a black, leather-bound notebook from his laptop bag. An everyday thing you'd expect to find in a student's bag right? Well, that's what Katsumi thought at first, but what struck this as odd, was the way Light pulled the notebook out. Katsumi noticed that Light was hiding the notebook behindg another, more regular-looking notebook, almost as if he was trying to conceal the strange cover of the book. Not thinking much of it, Katsumi tried to mind his own business but curiosity soon got the better of him as he watched Light scribble something in the notebook, using a black ball-point pen. He glanced over and noticed that it was a name he'd written into the notebook; Mashahiro Kuroki. It was strange, he'd never heard that name before but he didn't think much of it, he just figured that Light was writing down a phone contact or something, it was none of his business after-all. Knowing that there was a good 20 minutes left of his train journey, Katsumi decides to listen to his IPod, so he begins fumbling about in his backpack searching for his tangled headphones, when suddenly, it happened.  
The entire train erupted into shocked screams and gasps as a man, who was probably in his early thirties, fell to the floor and started to convulse and gasp for breath. Katsumi watched in utter horror as he witnessed the man gripping his chest in pain as he rolled around on the floor of the heavily-populated train car, he was clearly having a heart attack. Having a qualification in first-aid, Katsumi leapt from his seat and attempted to help the man in any way that he could. He signalled one of the other passengers to call an ambulance as he searched the man's jacket for any identification, which may have revealed any heart conditions that might have caused this attack. In the man's blazer pocket, Katsumi discovered his brown, leather wallet, and what he saw inside it, made his blood run cold. Written on the man's drivers licence was his name; Mashahiro Kuroki, the very same name that Light had written down in his seemingly-normal notebook. Despite his heroic efforts, the man stopped breathing after a few seconds.  
By this time, someone had alerted the driver of the incident and the train was now rolling slowly to a stop at the next station. All of the passengers were swiftly evacuated from the train as the paramedics, who were anxiously waiting at the station, boarded the train to examine this unfortunate person. The crowd of people who were ushered off of the train, grouped around the train, wanting to get a closer look at what happened. Katsumi however, was swarmed with sudden, disturbing thoughts.  
Since coming to Japan, he had heard of a high-profile murderer known as "Kira", a seemingly-divine being who punishes criminals by killing them in a variety of ways without even having to be there in person. This event suddenly made Katsumi think of Kira because of the way the man had died; a heart attack, which according to the news was Kira's signature way of killing his lawless victims. Then the thought dawned on him; as soon as Light had written that man's name into his notebook, the man suffered a sudden heart attack. It was highly unlikely, and he wasn't sure how he'd arrived at such an assumption but...he couldn't help but wonder...could Light Yagami, be Kira?!


End file.
